Believe It Or Not
by baby le
Summary: Sydney and Vaughn learn a few things from "The Man." Ch.10 added!! pls. R/R!! thanx!
1. sydney

Believe It Or Not  
  
  
Disclaimer:: i own nothing. everything belongs to ABC, and J.J. Abrams.   
  
Author's Note:: this is post ATY. [of course! lols.] Plus, this is my first Alias fic..so, go easy, okay?! =)   
  
Summary:: Sydney and Vaughn learn things from "The Man".   
  
  
--Sydney--  
  
"Mom?!" she gasped in shock.   
  
"Aww, I can't get over it either, Sydney." she said in a tone that made Sydney uneasy. "Almost 30 years I wait, and now I get to see you. Unfortunately, it won't last long." Laura took out a gun and pointed it at her daughter.   
  
"Laura!!!" boomed a voice from behind Sydney. It was her father.   
  
"Why, Jack, dear, it's nice to see you, too. One big family reunion."   
  
"Don't you dare touch my daughter!"   
  
"YOUR daughter?! Ha!! Some father you've turned out to be. I should've stayed around longer to see what else you've done to her."  
  
"I did a better job than you did, that's for sure. She's more my daughter than she is yours, Laura."   
  
"Who are you kidding Jack? ME, or yourself? We both know the truth. She's more SLOANE's child than ours. Admit it ."  
  
"What?! What did you say?" Sydney cut in. Talk about a dysfunctional family. A family full of spies and liars. She had turned into her parents.   
  
"Sloane's your father, Sydney. Jack just stepped up because Sloane wouldn't take responsibility for you when you were born." Laura told her.   
  
Sydney couldn't believe her ears. On one side, was the woman who was supposed the best teacher she had ever known, who turned out to be the one thing that could actually kill her. And, on the other side, was the man she thought was her father. When, he really wasn't.  
  
"Laura, Sydney isn't the one you want. Let her go," Jack demanded.   
  
"What makes you think I'm going to listen to YOU?"   
  
"Because I have the one you want."   
  
"Oh, and who's that?"   
  
"Michael Vaughn."  
  
Vaughn?! His name quickly registered in her thoughts. Vaughn. Her guardian angel that she had let drown hours ago. Where was he? Because of her so-called parents' bickering, she had nearly forgotten about him.   
  
"If you're telling the truth, show him to me." Laura demanded.   
  
Jack made a signal to the 2 men who came in with him. They dragged in a soaked, and still unconscious Vaughn. Laura looked on with satisfaction. Sydney looked on in horror. He also had a few bruises on his face, and he was still bleeding.   
  
"That's what I've always loved about you, Jack. You always kept your word."   
  
"I wish I could say the same about you," he replied. "Now let her go."   
  
Laura told the 2 men who were with her to untie Sydney. Sydney was finally loose, she ran straight to Vaughn's side. Looking at where he was injured, and whether or not he was still breathing.   
  
"Sydney, dear, mommy has to talk to him. Get out of here." Sydney ran to where Jack was standing. "You two have 5 minutes to get out of here. If not, I kill you BOTH." she threatened. "Including HIM."   
  
Sydney was about to protest, but, knowing that if she did, Vaughn would be killed. She and Jack walked out of the place. The whole time she wanted to ask him all these questions. They walked towards a white van that was parked in a dark alley by the club.   
  
"We`ll talk about everything once this is all over, and we get back to Los Angeles." he said in his usual tone. "Right now, we have to plan on how we`re going to get Vaughn out of there." Sydney only nodded.   
  
So, he did give a damn about Vaughn. But, the only reason for that was because he was CIA, and he didn't want to be blamed for the death of an agent. Nonetheless, an agent that seemed pretty important to her.  
  
  
End Note:: Don't worry..I`m not through yet. I still have Vaughn`s P.O.V.!!! Keep in mind this is a WIP-Work In Progress. So, it may take awhile before the next part is up. But, I`ll only continue if you guys give me reviews! lols. SoO...R/R!!! thanx!!! =) 


	2. vaughn

AUTHOR'S NOTE:: umm.....if you compare THIS chapter to the other one....THIS one is weaker. i know. lols. but..dont worry..i'm trying to make it better. plus...take NOTE..that this is my 1st action-y-adventure-y fic. so..forgive me if this doesnt satisfy! lols. wells...enjoy. [i hope.] dont ferget to R/R!!! thanx!! =)   
  
  
--Vaughn--  
  
Vaughn woke up, tied to a chair in a place he couldn't really recognize.   
  
"Michael Vaughn," said a voice.   
  
"Who the hell are you?" he asked after spitting up some water.   
  
"Oh, no one important. Just the person who killed your father."   
  
"So, you're Laura Bristow," he concluded.   
  
"Smart boy. No wonder my daughter has a fancy for you."  
  
"Where's Sydney?!"   
  
"Don't worry about your little agent. She's safe and sound with her father."   
  
"How do I know you're not lying to me? Since, you've lied to everyone else for half of their lives."   
  
"Oh..believe me, I`m not lying this time."   
  
Vaughn stayed quiet. "Michael Vaughn," she said one more time circling him. "So you're the son of the man who ruined most of my missions from KGB."   
  
"Some people are actually thankful for that."   
  
"Aww..Michael. Why so hostile? That'll get you nowhere. You have no idea of what kind of torture I've been through all these years."   
  
It was so hard to believe that this woman was Sydney's mother. Just hearing about what she had done made him upset. But the fact that she sounded so proud of what she had done, just made him angrier. He wasn't scared of what Laura may do to him. He was scared for Sydney. If this woman could murder strangers in cold blood..imagine of what she could do to her own daughter. And her [former] husband. 


	3. sydney

AUTHOR'S NOTE:: okay..i know..i know..this is a SHORT [probably even SHORTER] chapter than the last one. but..c`mon i want more reviews! please?! the story is juss getn good. [seriously. the next chapter is a killer.lols.] soOs..yeahH. this chapter and the next one [the "killer"] is up now. if THESE 2 chapters dont get yah to review this..I DONT KNOW WHAT WILL. lols. soO..c`mon!!   
  
--Sydney--  
  
"Okay, we need a plan," Jack said quickly.   
  
At the present moment, conjuring up a plan to get Vaughn out of her mother's hands was the only thing that was distracting Sydney from what she had just learned.   
  
"We'll call Weiss, because we can't do this alone."   
  
"Dad..where's Will?" she said finally wondering about him. That was the other guy she forgot about. Will. The guy who had just found out what she really does for a living.   
  
"Don't worry about him. I put him on plane back to LA. He'll be with the CIA for awhile." She nodded again. And they went back to what mattered. Getting Vaughn out of there.   
  
The plan was that she was to go back to the same place where Laura had brought her. And basically do her best to get Vaughn out. Alive. While Jack would send for backup. That is, as soon as Weiss got there. Jack had already called him and he was on his way there. Then, with Vaughn and Sydney in the clear, they would all take a flight out back to LA. Under different names of course. Even if it meant killing her own mother, Sydney was willing to do it.   
  
Sydney got out of the van, and went back into the club. But, she would have to take a different way to get to her mom. When she was with Vaughn, they had gone through the basement. Now, she was going to go through the "attic" way. Her father had shown her a floor plan of the club. The "attic" way was basically a way through the roof that had a hidden corridor. There were no guards there because no one ever used it. She made her way in. She found the entrence into the "attic" way. From there, she could easily track Vaughn. 


	4. vaughn & sydney

[NOTE:: IN THIS PART...VAUGHN AND SYDNEY'S VIEWS ARE JOINED TOGETHER.-okay..here's the "killer"!! lols.]  
  
--Vaughn & Sydney--  
  
"Do you know what it's like to be tortured, Michael?" she heard a familiar voice say through one of the ceiling panels. Followed by that, she could hear some punches and kicks being thrown. Sydney easily pulled off the panel, and took a peek at what was happening. And, there was Vaughn. More bloodier and bruised up than before. How he was still alive, amazed her. She climbed down, landing softly and quietly on her feet. Laura didn't hear her come in. She was having too much fun beating up the man's son who had spoiled so many of her plans and missions. But Vaughn saw her and kept quiet.   
  
"And this one, is for your father's last mission. It was the one he did just before he died." Laura raised her gun. This time, she wasn't going to hold back. This man meant nothing to her. So, she really wouldn't have cared less if this would hurt anyone. But, before she could pull the trigger, something happened. Next thing she knew, she was out cold.   
  
"Sorry..mommy dearest," said a female's voice. That was the cue for Laura's men. They were all ganging up on Sydney. Sydney was thrown into a mental panic. But, blocked it as soon as one of the men threw the first punch. She fought all of them. As soon as most of the men were down, Sydney ran over to where Vaughn was tied up. She quickly untied the ropes, and got him free. There was no sign of Laura anywhere. So, they headed out the door.   
  
"Why the hell did u come back?" Vaughn asked her. He had been wondering the whole time. She only glanced back at him. It was an expression he couldn't read.   
  
"Because..you're important. And, I didn't wanna see someone who I cared about get hurt by my mother." Their eyes locked for one moment.   
  
"Aww...I hate to interrupt this touching moment. But...it must be done." She aimed again. But, Sydney wasn't her target. It was the man next to her. Sydney saw where the aim was. It was now or never. Laura had to do away with him. She had promised herself that after she had killed William C. Vaughn...his son was next. She pulled the trigger. The bullet made its way towards them. Without thinking, Sydney pushed Vaughn out of the way. He hit the ground while the bullet hit her.   
  
"SYDNEY!" Vaughn yelled as he scarmbled to his feet to catch her. Laura, stunned, looked on as she witnessed what she had done. She shot her own daughter. That was the only bullet she had in that gun. She dropped it, and walked over to Vaughn cradling Sydney in his arms. She stood over her [supposedly] dead daughter.   
  
"You fucking bitch. You shouldn't have done that." Laura said coldly as she looked at Sydney. And with one cold stare, she turned to leave as if nothing had happened.   
  
Meanwhile, in the van, Jack and Weiss, who were still waiting for Sydney, heard the commotion through the earpiece that was in Sydney's ear. They had heard the gunshot. They scrambled out of the van and raced to find her. Laura slipped out through a secret back entry that only she knew of. She was escorted into a black Mercedes-Benz. She looked as she saw Jack and another man run into the building.   
  
"This isn't the last of me. I'll be back." she quietly whispered to herself as the car sped off into the dark night. 


	5. confess & recover

[NOTE:: THANX FOR THE REVIEWS!! ESPECIALLY TO GLITTERING PEAGASUS..WHO'S REVIEWeD JUST ABOUT EVERY CHAPTER I'VE DONE SO FAR!! WELLZ..ENOUGH ACTION. NOW..ITS TIME FOR ROMANCE!! LOLS. ENJOY!! & GIMME AT LEAST 5 MORE NEW REVIEWS! C`MON..PLEASE?! THANX!! R/R!! =) ]  
  
Days Later-at a Taipei hospital  
  
  
She's been like that for a day and a half now. The doctor said she almost died. "The bullet hit her in the chest. Very close to a major organ. And she lost alot of blood." Vaughn remembering the doctor's words after her surgery.   
  
"Sydney, if you weren't already lying here, fighting for your life. I'd kill you myself." he said choking on tears that he was fighting.   
  
"How could you do that? Push me out of the way? You should've just let her kill me. Because never did I want to see you like this." he was on the verge of yelling at her.   
  
"Hey, yelling and being angry isn't going to help," Weiss said sitting next to Vaughn.   
  
"Why is it that people like her get rewarded like this? They end up being hurt. And then, it makes the others suffer."   
  
"I really don't know, man. But, for now..all you can do is just pray that she comes out of it."   
  
"The surgery was yesterday. Why hasn't she woken up yet?" Vaughn wondered.   
  
"You gotta relax. You know Sydney. She's a fighter. Out of everything she's been through, you think she's going to give up NOW?" Vaughn turned back to Sydney.   
  
Hours later, Sydney opened her eyes. Where was she? What happened? She looked around and observed her surroundings. No one in the room she recognized. Her father was nowhere. She looked over to her right. And, there she saw him. The man she risked her life for.   
  
"Vaughn?" she said faintly. He awoke at the sound of her voice. He looked up.   
  
"Syd!" he whispered in joy. "You're alright!"   
  
"I guess you could say that," she mildly teased.  
  
"Are you in any pain?"   
  
"No, I'm fine. Where's my father?"   
  
"Ohh..umm..he flew back to LA. He's telling Sloane about what happened. Weiss told Devlin about what happened over the phone."   
  
"Sloane?" She remebered hearing her mother mention something about him before. Then it hit her. "Oh God."   
  
"What?" He is so concerned, she thought.   
  
"When my mother captured me, she told me something about Sloane, that I can't really accept. Especially now." she looked down at her hands.   
  
"What is it?" She hesitated for a moment. He understood. It was something that she didn't want to talk about. Completely understandable.   
  
"Sloane's my father."  
  
"What?!" he almost fell off his chair.   
  
"Yeah." she replied looking down again. "Believe it or not. I'm the daughter of the 2 most looney people on this earth." She smiled a little through that remark, though. he thought.   
  
"Does Jack know?"   
  
"Yeah, he does. He said we'd talk about it when we get back to LA. But, I don't think I can."   
  
"How long have you known?"   
  
"How long ago was it that I saw my mom for the first time in like..years..and the first thing that she wants to do is kill me?" He could tell how hard she was trying to make jokes about it. But, the pain showed in her eyes. Even though she wasn't looking at him. He laughed a little to help support her.   
  
"Tell me something Vaughn," she began. Somehow, she couldn't find a way to look at him. "Am I...as terrible as my biological parents?"   
  
"Syd-"   
  
"No, I'm serious. You know how kids inherit their parents' traits. I mean..maybe I inherited something from Laura..or..even Sloane."   
  
"Sydney, you didn't get either of their personality traits. Believe me." She finally looked up at him. And, for the first time in about 2 days, she smiled. Just finally being able to look into those green eyes.   
  
"Thanks, Vaughn." She smiled again. Boy, did he love that smile.   
  
"Syd, did anyone ever tell you how kind you are?" he said leaning up and kissing her forehead. "How brave and courageous you are?" he kissed her again on the nose. "How wonderful you are that you couldn't be real?"he kissed her on the cheek. "And..how beautiful you are?" he said one final time as he leaned in to kiss her on the lips.   
  
"AHEM," someone interrupted. Vaughn looked down and turned around. It was Weiss. It didn't happen. It was the perfect moment, and it got spoiled by his best friend. He wanted to kill him.  
  
"Hey, Weiss," Sydney greeted.   
  
"Heyy..look who's up." he replied walking in the room.   
  
"So, how did Devlin take the news?" Vaughn asked. He might as well just try and hide his disappointment. But Weiss saw through it and ignored it. He'd have to have a talk with him later.   
  
"He sounded like he had just lost 2 grand in the stock market." Weiss replied. Vaughn & Sydney chuckled.   
  
"Is that good or bad?" Sydney asked.   
  
Weiss gave a quick glance at Vaughn. "Let's just say that Vaughn here..is one hell of a lucky handler."  
  
[END NOTE:: SOo..WAS IT GOOD? WAS IT BAD? TELL ME..BY REVIEWING! AND WATCH OUT FOR THE NXT PART!! =) ] 


	6. let's have a talk

[AUTHOR'S NOTE:: HEHES. HAVE YOU BEEN ON THE EDGE OF YOUR SEATS LATELY?? LOLS. WELLZ..HERE'S THE NEXT PART TO IT ALL. NOT MUCH. KEEP IN MIND..I AM IN NO WAY NEAR THE END..BECAUSE I HAVE NO CLUE ON HOW TO END THIS!!! LOLS. BUT..IT MAY TAKE A LITTLE WHILE TO UPDATE..BECAUSE I'M GOING TO BE VERY BUSY SOON. ::AHEM::SCHOOL::AHEM:: BUT..HEYY...KEEP REVIEWING..AND I`LL ADD MORE. THANKS!!! HAPPY READING!! =) ]  
  
  
"Good to know I have a job I can go back to." he replied a little nervous.   
  
"Hey, relax. If Devlin yells at you...we'll be right behind you. Isn't that right, Weiss?" Sydney said cheerfully. She was trying to hide the fact that she was going to kiss Vaughn. If Weiss hadn't "interrupted" them, she would probably be feeling his lips on hers. Whether or not she was relieved that Weiss juss came in..she couldn't tell yet. A voice inside her head said that it was perfect.   
  
"Hello..there.." said the doctor coming in.   
  
"Hi doctor." Sydney replied.   
  
"Well..how are we doing now?" he asked cheerfully.   
  
"I'm feeling better now."   
  
"No pain? Anything?"   
  
"Nah. I'm okay." She shot a glance at Vaughn. A smile formed on his lips. He could read the expression on her face. HE was the one who made her feel better.  
  
"Well then..everything looks in order. You can go home tomorrow morning."   
  
"Thank you..doctor." said a voice by the door.   
  
"Ahh..Jack." the doctor turned to the door.   
  
"Hello Dr. Swanson."   
  
"Your daughter is doing fine. She can go home tomorrow. Or whenever you want to take her home is fine."   
  
"We'll be taking her home in the morning. She should get back to LA."   
  
"The only thing is, she'll have to wear a bandage around her chest for about a week or so. After that, take her to a doctor..have them examine her..and she should be fine."   
  
For the rest of the night, Jack stayed with Sydney while Weiss and Vaughn had a talk.   
  
"You were lying about me still having a job, weren't you?" he asked as they walked down the hallway.   
  
"No. I wasn't lying about that."   
  
"Okay. So..did you guys find Laura?" He was trying to change the subject. Hoping that Weiss wouldn't bring up what would've happened before.   
  
"Tell me..are you that in love with Sydney?" Vaughn just gave him a look.   
  
"Don't even try and avoid this subject with me Vaughn." Weiss replied. "I saw what you were gonna do." Vaughn looked at the floor as if it were going to talk back to him instead of Weiss.   
  
"Then..why did you spoil it?" he said trying not sound mad.   
  
"Because..you know the rules. Devlin already thinks there more to what you say to him about Sydney. Why are you gonna make true? And..loose your job over it? I mean, is she really worth all that?"   
  
Vaughn looked up at the ceiling this time. And then back at Weiss. "Yeah. She is." He didn't even have to think about it. She was worth everything to him.   
  
Meanwhile..Jack and Sydney were having a talk of their own in her room.   
  
"Dad..what Laura said before," she began. She couldn't that woman "mom" anymore. "Is it all true?"   
  
"Yes. It is." He looked at her. In that bed, she looked so small and frail. Like that little girl he missed out on raising. Then he realized that looks can be deceiving.   
  
"Does he even know I'm his daughter?"   
  
"He does."   
  
"I don't wanna call him 'dad'. YOU'RE my father. Not him." Jack hugged his daughter. It was pretty clear to him that she didn't want to keep going on with this topic.   
  
Finally, her medicine kicked in and she fell asleep. In her sleep, she dreamt about what it felt like to kiss Vaughn. He felt like....sweet rain that just fell on her lips. An explosion of passion and hidden feelings kept to themselves all this time. It felt so good that she didn't want to wake up. But, eventually she did. It felt good to finally be able to get up again. She packed her bags and headed to the airport with her father. Weiss and Vaughn followed an hour later. 


	7. will's appearance

AUTHOR'S NOTE:: I KNOW. THIS IS SHORT. LOLS. YOU MAY NOT BE ABLE TO TELL..BUT..I MIGHT [MIGHT IS YOUR KEY WORD HERE] BE NEAR THE ENDING. LOLS. AND I PROMISE..THIS IS THE ONLY APPEARANCE BY MR.TIPPIN.   
  
  
  
Sydney and Jack's plane landed in LA.   
  
"Dad, I want to see Will before I go back home." she said as they got out of the airport. She looked at him dead straight in the eyes. "Take me to him."   
  
Jack gave in and drove Sydney to the safehouse not too far from LA.   
  
"Will!" Sydney shouted looking for him.   
  
"Yeah?" Will said coming out of the room.  
  
"How are you?" she asked as she hugged him.   
  
"I'm fine. What about you? I heard you got hurt."   
  
"Don't worry about me. I'm alright. I'm concerned about you."   
  
"Well..this place isn't half bad. It's in better condition than my real place."   
  
"Did they do anything to your place?"   
  
"Nah. I meant in general."   
  
Will and Sydney talked for about an hour. Then, Jack drove Sydney back home. The whole time Vaughn was on her mind. She hadn't seen him since Weiss came in. She still wondered what it would feel like to kiss him. A voice in her head kept telling her to stop wondering before she made it obvious. Especially to Francie. Of all people, Francie could probably tell what was going on in her head. That was a quality she didn't want Francie to be using on her. Mainly now. 


	8. back to normalright?

[AUTHOR'Z NOTE:: YEAH. I KNOW..HEHES..NOT MUCH WITH THESE LAST 2 CHAPTERS. DON'T WORRY. AFTER THIS...IT`LL BE *EXCITING* I HOPE. LOLS. ENJOY!]   
  
  
  
When she got home, Francie wasn't anywhere to be seen. She took the oppotunity to relax and think about things that have been lingering in her mind. Well, really to think about SOMEONE who's been lingering in her mind.   
  
Three weeks later, she was back at SD-6. Only this time, she felt even more compelled to bring it down. Now more than ever. She looked at Sloane the same way as she always did. Like the way she'd look at the devil. And her mom. That is, if she ever saw her again. Sydney wasn't really betting on seeing her again anyway. She didn't want to. She found out what she wanted to know. Her wound was healed. The only thing left was a scar to remind her of what Laura Bristow did. In about 2 hours was her first meeting with Vaughn since she last saw him at the hospital.  
  
Why was she nervous all of a sudden? It was a regular meeting. She had the mission from Sloane. All she had to do was talk to Vaughn for a few minutes, tell Francie what she tells her everytime, and she's off. Right? Wrong. This time it was different. This time she wouldn't be able to ignore her feelings. The way she would look at him when he'd talk..was going to be different. Every word she would say, would have a different meaning. During the whole drive there, she tried to figure out a way to hide it. But, every time she thought of one, it would make her smile. Yeah, no doubt about it. Her feelings were impossible to hide. Finally, she arrived at the warehouse.  
  
She took a deep breath, and walked in. 


	9. what a pleasant surprise

[AUTHOR'Z NOTE:: HEYZ!!! WELLS...HERES ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! I THRIVE ON REVIEWS. ITS WHAT KEEPS ME GOING. AS FAR AS THE ENDING...HONESTLY...DONT COUNT ON IT.HEHES. WELLZ...THATS ALL. HAPPY READING!! =) ]   
  
  
---------------  
  
  
"WEISS?!" Sydney nearly yelled.   
  
"Yeah. Good to see you, too Sydney." Weiss teased.   
  
"Umm...where's Vaughn?" she tried not to sound too worried.   
  
"Devlin got him reassigned." Sydney wanted to hit someone. VERY hard.   
  
"Explain to me..how a man who sounded okay with everything over the phone could reassign someone?"   
  
Weiss sighed. "Devlin didn't want to attract attention when I told him on the phone. He assigned Vaughn to a permenent desk job." Sydney gave a disgruntled look and crossed her arms.   
  
"I know. I know. This sucks for both of you." She looked up at Weiss.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Vaughn said to me that he'd risk his job for you. That you were worth it. When we got back, Devlin lectured him, and that's how he got there."   
  
Sydney listened to each and every one of Weiss's words. Then, she thought about what he meant to her. It was the exact same way.   
  
"Umm..Weiss?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Can you just give me the counter, so I can go?" she was practically trying to swallow her shock. It wasn't working.   
  
"Sure. All you have to do in China is make a copy. One for them, one for us. On SD-6's copy, we're gonna install a tracking program, so we can see what they're gonna use the files for. There`ll be a brush pass at the airport in Hong Kong when you're getting ready to leave. The agent will be dressed as a janitor."   
  
"Okay. Brush pass at Hong Kong. Got it." she replied with no emotion. Sydney turned to leave.   
  
"Syd," Weiss started.   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You'll be fine."  
  
"Yeah. I know." And with that, she left. 


	10. my hero

[Author's Note]:: yes...yes. i know, LONG TIME no write. sorry. but...when writers block and a stupid research paper gets in the way...what can you do?! i wanna say thanx to the last 3 people who reviewed my story. you know who u are. and...since they asked for more...here you have it. its not much...but...i hope it's enough. i`ll try and work on it during my xmas break. soO...hows everyone enjoying the new season?? remember:: this story was written BEFORE we knew who Syd's mom was, and what she was like. so, please dont review and say..."irina's not like that!" im trying to "accomodate" irina's character. and also...please tell me if they're "out of character." if they are...TELL ME. well, with that said.....ON WE GO!!! HAPPY READING!!! DON'T FORGET TO R &R!!! `=D   
  
-------------------------------  
  
In China, she was practically by herself. She only had a backup crew working in a van parked behind the building where the file was kept. Dixon had gone on a short vacation with his family. The files were inside a safe that required more than one code to get into.   
  
After about 10 minutes of getting the codes, the safe door opened, and she took the files. From there, she made copies of the file on the computer that was there. After copying the files, she hid the CIA's copy inside her bag. While SD-6's copy she put in her pocket. She shut the computer down, and headed for the door. Except, there was a BIG surprise in store for her.  
  
"Ohh..bad girl." a voice replied.   
  
"Mom?!"   
  
"You have something that belongs to me."   
  
"Like what? Your blood?" she spat.  
  
"No. Something else." She gave her daughter a hard look. "Give me the disk Sydney."  
  
"You're gonna have to fight for it. MOTHER."   
  
"Fine." And, she kicked Sydney straight in the head. Sydney was knocked unconcious. Hours later, she awoke and found herself still in her disguise, and still on the same hardwood floor. She stood up, remembering what happened. She then checked her pocket and her bag. The SD-6 copy was gone, and she no longer had the access code to the computer. Her com-link to the van was disabled, and everything had gone quiet. Walking out of the room, she scanned the hallway, making sure it was safe. When she got outside, she seached for the van, but it wasn't there anymore.   
  
"Great. Up the creek without a paddle." she muttered to herself.   
  
"Maybe I can help you," said a voice behind her. She rolled her eyes.   
  
"Probably some jerk who wants to-" she thought. She turned around to see...  
  
"VAUGHN?!" He smiled.   
  
"Hey."   
  
"What are you doing here?"   
  
"Weiss called me and said that he couldn't track you. What happened?"   
  
She sighed. "My mom caught me, and she knocked me unconcious, and stole the SD-6 copy of the file."  
  
"What about the CIA copy?"   
  
"I still have it. That's the weird part." She took it out of her bag, and handed it to him.   
  
"Maybe your mom's ALSO trying to take down SD-6."   
  
"I hope so. But, that doesn't mean we're on the same side."   
  
"I know." There was an awkward silence for a moment. "Hey," he spoke.   
  
"What do you say we have something to eat?"   
  
"Why? Know any good restaurants here?" she teased.   
  
"Well...yeah." She laughed. 


End file.
